


Thorn

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>28-centric. They were hurting each other all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryoma

**Author's Note:**

> I lied. Brain still wanna write pain. Despite brain also gave some happy thoughts to write.

A part of him always wondered if Takatora was aware of everything. Because he always noticed; well he'll always notice it... when it comes to Takatora. On how his smiles became rarer as time passed, or times when he was lost in thoughts and his sorrows were open for everyone to see.

A part of him had hopes that Takatora would put an end to this; to stop them from hurting each other even more. But Takatora didn't do that; he went on allowing himself to be hurt and _him_ hurting Takatora even more. Sometimes he wondered if the cycle will stop; what a vain wish that was.

_"Don't tell me... you too?"_

A part of him wished that Takatora have fought harder. Part of him wished Takatora fought harder to save himself. Yet Takatora just waited for him to deliver that one shot.

_How cruel._

But even more amazing how his own body didn't hesitate. That despite his heart telling him to not let the arrow find its target, his mind made it happen. Whose heart was it that felt more pain when that shot hit? Takatora's? Himself?

_"He shouldn't be able to survive, falling from this height."_

Yeah, Ryoma wished that it would be like that. Because if Takatora managed to survive this fall, how much longer would Takatora continue on suffering?

He wished that Takatora's death comes swiftly.


	2. Takatora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am evil. This piece was meant to be a double entrée.

Perhaps... he had been lying to himself all these times. Refusing to see, refusing to acknowledge...

Was it to protect himself... _or Ryoma?_

_"I'll do it..."_

Perhaps he had been punishing himself all along. For shattering Ryoma's dreams; for reducing his wishes into something of lesser significance.  
Because he didn't want to become omnipotent.

Perhaps all these times he had been constantly praying. That through everything that he did... that Ryoma could better understand him. Understand why he didn't want that vision of omnipotence that Ryoma tried so hard to want to give to him.

Was it a foolish hope for him to have?

"Ryoma....!!"

He should have run; he should have fought harder. But it's Ryoma in front of him, how could he possibly...

He wished Ryoma could change his mind.

But Ryoma didn't.


End file.
